zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Raspberry Crunch
Mei Raspberry Crunch, or simply "Raz" for short, is a qilin pony and a farmer on the Mei Berry Thicket. He is the son of Strawberry Swirl, nephew of Hammerhoof and Blueberry Muffin, cousin of Grapevine, grandson of Sambucus Elderberry, and older brother of Cranberry Bliss, Blackberry Lime, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop. Physical description Raspberry's coat is dark red with a light orange underbelly, his mane is dark blue and, unlike the rest of his siblings, it does not features streaks or a second color, his horns are curved and light green and his eyes are bright sky blue. He also wears a dark blue bandana tied around his neck. His cutie mark is a single raspberry over top two yellow, five pointed stars. Personality Compared to the rest of his family, Raspberry is very quiet, reserved and serious. Being the only one of his siblings to clearly remember their father abandoning them, he holds a deep resentment towards his father which manifests in both his stern demeanor and his extreme desire to look after his mother by helping ease her workload and burden on the farm. Though he seems cold and distant, Raspberry cares a great deal for his family, especially his mother. Despite her attempts to hide it, he can see when she is exhausted and overworked and will not hesitate to take the burden off her shoulders even though she assures him she is fine. His best friend is his cousin, Grapevine, who often encourages him to take a break from farm work. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Raspberry is able to use his qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Raspberry's qilin magic also grants him impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Farming and agriculture:' Having lived and worked on the Thicket all his life, Raspberry is highly knowledgeable regarding the farming of various types of berries and the maintaining of their fields. Equipment *'Bandana' Background Raspberry Crunch was born in the Mei Berry Thicket as the first of four children to his mother, Strawberry Swirl and his unnamed father. He was the only one old enough to clearly remember the argument his parents had, which ended with his father outright walking out on the family. From that moment, Raspberry developed a deep resentment towards his father for leaving their family. As a result of this, Raspberry has become extremely devoted to helping his mother in any way he can, whether it be helping with her work load on the farm - despite her assurance that she is fine - or outright taking care of her when she is exhausted. He also looks after his younger siblings, which ultimately leaves him very little time for himself, not that he minds. However, his cousin and mother are regularly concerned over this. Grapevine encourages Raspberry to take a break and visit the nearby town to meet new qilins and ponies while Strawberry encourages her son to branch out and expand his interests. Trivia *Raspberry is based on and named after the fruit of the same name. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z